


Loma

by teapertti



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mystery, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuumuus ajoi itse kunkin epätoivoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loma

**Author's Note:**

> Ei kai tällä ficillä ole muuta sanottavaa kuin että Scandinavian Music Groupin "Nuorukainen" on kova biisi.
> 
> 2.12.17: Pieniä virheitä korjattu.

Uima-altaan vesi ei värähtänytkään. Jinkin hiukset olivat märät hiestä vaikka hän istui vain paikallaan eikä tehnyt mitään, tuijotti vain veden pintaan. Hiki helmeili myös Jonghyunin paljaalla ylävartalolla ja hänen kasvoillaan, hän oli kohottanut kätensä peittämään silmät häikäisevältä auringolta joka loisti taivaalla. Kibum oli ainoa joka seisonut auringossa, hän oli jäänyt varjoon ja tuijotti meitä synkän näköisenä vähän matkan päästä.

"Minun isoisäni tapasi kertoa tarinaa... Silloin kun hän asui täällä nuorena, 60-luvulla. Hän kertoi, että eräiden juhlien päätteeksi joku oli hukkunut tähän altaaseen ja kaikki muut olivat vain katselleet", Jinki sanoi ja kosketti sormellaan vettä.

"Kuka olisi niin typerä että hukkuisi uima-altaaseen?" kysyi Minho, joka tuli sisältä ja kävi makaamaan aurinkotuoliin.

"En tiedä... Eikä sillä kai ole niin väliäkään", Jinki vastasi. Me olimme tulleet tänne viikonlopuksi tekemään jotain merkityksellistä, mutta oli niin kuuma, että kädenkin nostaminen oli vaikeaa. Olimme olleet jo ties kuinka monta tuntia näin, maanneet vain ja tuijotelleet toisiamme.

Minä tunsin paidan märkänä selkää vasten. Kävin makaamaan kyljelleni nurmikolle ja katselin muita, jotka olivat altaan toisella puolella. Jonghyun ja Minho hikoilivat aurinkotuoleissaan ja huokailivat tuskissaan. Sisälläkään ei olisi ollut järkeä olla, näin vanhassa talossa ei ollut ilmastointiakaan. Nurmikko tuntui nahkealta ja näytti tavallista keltaisemmalta.

"Miksi emme voineet jäädä kaupunkiin! Siellä ei varmaankaan olisi näin sietämättömän kuuma!" Jonghyun parahti. Hänen lihaksikkaat käsivartensa olivat levällään tuolin kummallakin puolen, ja hän näytti mielestäni kovin esteettiseltä. Vaatteet tuntuivat äkkiä entistä tukalammilta.

"Ei tätä hellettä pääse minnekään pakoon, keli on tällainen kaikkialla pohjoista myöten. Anelkaamme tuulta tuomaan edes hieman virkistystä tähän pätsiin!" Jinki vastasi ja kaivoi jostain viuhkan. Minä harkitsin hetken siirtymistä pois auringosta, mutta raajani tuntuivat jämähtäneen tiukasti kiinni maaperään. Oli vain helpompi maata ja kuvitella olevansa jossain muualla.

Jossain vaiheessa Jonghyun kampesi itsensä vaivalloisesti ylös ja haki meille vettä. Hän harppoi luokseni ja kaatoi lasillisen naamalleni. Minä halusin olla vihainen mutten pystynyt siihen.

"Miksi teit noin!" nauroin ja katsoin hänen kasvojaan, jotka peittivät auringon.

"Kukat muuttuvat auringossa rumiksi ja keltaisiksi", hän vastasi ja nauroi myös, hänen naurunsa karkasi suusta ja haihtui ilmaan hetkessä kuin vesipisara autiomaahan. Vesi tuntui ihanalta kasvoiltani, viileältä ja miellyttävältä. Uiminen saattaisi olla hyvä idea, mutta kukaan ei uskaltanut mennä altaaseen, ei ainakaan sen tarinan jälkeen minkä Jinki oli kertonut, vaikka emmehän me sitä toisillemme myöntäneet. Uima-allas oli kuin tabu. Nukkuva hirviö. Minä kohottauduin hieman ylös ja pyyhin vettä hiuksistani.

Tunnit matelivat hitaasti. Minun ei ollut edes nälkä, ei oikeastaan muillakaan. Kibum istui varjossa ja luki sanomalehteä, tai ainakin oli lukevinaan mutta näin, että hän seurasi meitä silmäkulmastaan. Minho oli nukahtanut, toivoin ettei hän saisi auringonpistosta. Lopulta ilta ja pimeys saapuivat ja ulkoilma alkoi muuttua hieman siedettävämmäksi. Me istuimme sisällä ja söimme pitsaa, kukaan ei virkkanut sanaakaan, tuntui kun kaikki sanat olisi jo käytetty. Vain yksi valo oli sytytetty, muuten oli pimeää, Jinki oli näet hyvin saita. Kibum jäi jälleen varjoon meistä muista, vähäinen valo hahmotteli hänen kasvonsa suurpiirteisesti. Juusto tuntui sitkeältä suussa ja jalopeno poltti kieltä.

Minä nukuin samassa huoneessa Kibumin ja Minhon kanssa, me olimme saaneet makuuhuoneen. Kynttilä valaisi seiniä, joiden tapetti oli varmaankin ollut samanlainen kuusikymmentäluvulta lähtien, ehkä vähemmän keltainen ja kulunut.

"Hyvää yötä", sanoin kahdelle muulle. Minho mutisi jotain puoliunessa, en ymmärtänyt miten hän saattoi nukkua niin nopeasti kun auringon polte varmasti tuntui vielä hänen ihollaan.

"Hyvää yötä", Kibum vastasi ja kosketti omituisen kylmällä kädellä niskaani. Säpsähdin mutten sanonut enää mitään vaan annoin esiripun laskeutua pääni sisällä ja suoda minulle hetken rauhan.

Yöllä oli ukkostanut ja tuullut, olin herännyt ääneen kerran yön aikana mutta nukahtanut melkeinpä heti uudelleen. Uima-altaaseen oli lentänyt kuivia lehtiä ja yksi päivänvarjo oli kyljellään pihan toisella puolella. Me tuijotimme näkymää raskain mielin. Tänään olisi ajettava kotiin ja se olisi rasittavaa sillä matka tulisi kuitenkin kestämään yli neljä tuntia, eikä yhtään vähemmän ruuhkien takia. Neljä tuntia autossa, jonka ilmastointi ei ollut paras mahdollinen. Miksi oikeastaan edes lähdimme tänne, kysyin itseltäni toivoin vastauksen paljastuvan jossain vaiheessa.

"Minun täytyy mennä suoraan baseballharjoituksiin... Tiedättekö, luulen että joukkue voisi tänä vuonna voittaa ihan mestaruudenkin", Jonghyun sanoi kun pakkasimme tavaroitamme auton takaluukkuun.

"Sen täytyy olla ihanaa", Kibum totesi, katsomatta häneen päinkään.

Pyyhin otsalta hikeä. Auto oli ollut melkein pysähdyksissä jo monta minuuttia, olimme jumittuneet ruuhkaan. Jonghyun ajoi ja Jinki istui hänen vierellään. Katselin Kibumin vaaleaa ihoa ja mietin olisiko se yhtä kylmä kuin eilen illallakin oli ollut. Hiekka pöllysi eikä ikkunaa viitsinyt sen vuoksi pitää auki pienen tuulenvireen toivossa. Radiosta soi jokin popkappale jonka sisältö ei vastannut millään tavoin todellista elämää, ja silti merkityksettömät sävelet tunkeutuivat korviini kuin madot. Minä tunsin itseni äkkiä lamautuneeksi. Silmäluomet painuivat kiinni ja minä tunsin halua vaipua suureen tajuttomuuteen, tuskan saavuttamattomiin, olemattomien merkitysten maailmaan. Auringon polte oli kasvoillani kuin vaate, jota ei voinut siirtää pois. Minhon sormi naputti ikkunaa ja ääni oli monotoninen kuin kellossa tai metronomissa, tak-tak-tak, tästä ikuisuuteen.

Taukopaikalla minä kaadoin vettä ylleni. Haalea neste virkisti vain hiukkasen, aurinko kuivaisi sen hiuksistani alta aikayksikön. Jonghyun oli riisunut paitansa, silmäni viipyilivät hänen niskaansa tatuoidussa kuviossa, jota en ymmärtänyt. Hän puhui puhelimessa baseball-valmentajansa kanssa. Minun ei ollut nälkä, join vain pullon pohjalla olevan veden ja toivoin että voisimme jatkaa matkaa. Parkkipaikka näytti ruuhkaisen ankealta lukuisine autoineen ja asvaltti poltti jalkapohjiani havainasien läpi. Jinki tuli mukanaan sanko, jossa oli jääpaloja. Me upotimme kätemme sankoon ja odotimme muita. Koskaan kylmä ei ollut tuntunut niin ihanankamalalta. Jonghyun ei ollut vieläkään lopettanut puhelua, hän oli kävellyt etäälle ja heilutti vapaata kättään kiukkuisen oloisena. Hän oli jättänyt paitansa auton konepellille. Minä otin sen käteeni ja nuuhkin hänen hikeään.

Aurinko oli laskemaisillaan kun saavuimme kotiin. Minun jokainen raajani tuntui lamaantuneelta, kiitin onneani ettei kukaan ollut laittanut minua ajamaan. Kibum oli ajanut loppumatkan. Hän ei ollut paras mahdollinen kuski, lähemmäs kotikaupunkiamme saapuessamme hän ja Jonghyun olivat puhjenneet kovaan sanaharkkaan. Jonghyun oli syyttänyt häntä hurjastelusta ja väittänyt hänen ajotyylinsä olevan itsetuhoista. Kibum ei yleensä suivaantunut mutta tällä kertaa hän oli vastannut ystävälleen terävään sävyyn takaisin. Loppumatkasta kukaan ei sanonut mitään, osin väsymyksestä ja osin siksi, ettei kukaan halunnut ärsyttää heitä enää lisää. Autosta ulos astuessa huomasin että ilma tuskin oli viilennyt astettakaan, ja täällä ei tuulestakaan ollut toivoa. Hiekkapöly ja saasteet leijuivat kaupungin yllä, ja vaikka kaikki sanoivat että tämä paikka ei koskaan nukkunut niin minulle se oli vailla elämää.

"Mennään syömään kylmää keittoa, jooko..." Minho sanoi. Jonghyun kaivoi varusteitaan takaluukusta, hän ei tietenkään jäisi vaan menisi harjoituksiin. Tajusin pitäneeni hänen paitaansa mukanani koko loppumatkan, menin viemään sen hänelle.

"Tuletko joku päivä kuntosalille, niin harjoiteltaisiin yhdessä..." mumisin. Me tapasimme toisinaan urheilla yhdessä, mittasimme toistemme aikoja ja sen sellaista.

"Joo, tulen kyllä", hän sanoi pää takaluukun uumenissa. Minä nielaisin ja ojensin hänen paitansa. Kävelin takaisin muiden luokse.

"Minullakin on nälkä", sanoin, vaikka se ei pitänytkään aivan paikkansa. Jonghyun heilautti kättään ja käveli matkoihinsa. Me maleksimme toiseen suuntaan ja etsimme paikkaa josta saisi Minhon haluamaa ruokaa. Ihmisiä tuli vastaan mutta he kiersivät meidät, autot kaahasivat liian läheltä. Meillä kaikilla oli jotakin sanottavaa mutta kukaan ei sanonut mitään, ei tälläkään kertaa.

"Tuletko tänä viikonloppuna taas Jinkin isoisän talolle?" Kibum kysyi minulta tiskin yli eräänä perjantaina. Olin työpaikassani jäätelökioskilla. Asiakkaita oli paljon sillä kuumat säät jatkuivat ja kaikki halusivat jäätelöä.

"En taida joutaa", vastasin. Se ei ollut aivan totta. Oikeasti minua ei huvittanut lähteä pitkän matkan päähän kuumassa autossa, taas kerran. Jonghyunkaan ei tulisi, sillä hänellä oli tänään baseball-kauden avaus. Ajattelin mennä katsomaan peliä. Siitäkin huolimatta, että Jonghyun ei välttämättä edes huomaisi että olin tullut katsomaan. Kibum nojasi tiskiin. Näin hänen ruskeiden mantelisilmiensä vaeltavan kasvoillani ennen kun hän sanoi:

"No, hyvää viikonloppua sitten", ja meni menojansa. Minä heilutin hänen selälleen, vaikkei hän sitä tietenkään nähnyt. Mutta ystävällisiä asioita kannatti tehdä vaikka kukaan ei ollut näkemässä.

Kävelin puiston läpi kohti stadionia. Ympärilläni käveli lukuisia ihmisiä, kiireisiä keski-ikäisiä, hitaasti köpötteleviä vanhuksia, meluisia teinejä, rakastuneen näköisiä nuoripareja ja kauhtuneisiin vaatteisiin pukeutuneita opiskelijoita. Laitoin kädet taskuuni ja tuijotin kellertäväksi muuttunutta ruohoa. Nämä päivän eivät palaisi takaisin, mietin mielessäni. Baseballstadionin ympärillä pyöri kaikenlaisia ihmisiä, näin joitakin tyttöjä meidän koulusta ja vanhan miehen joka valmensi baseball-joukkuetta. Valitsin katsomosta rivin, joka oli tyhjä ja kävin istumaan keskelle. Tuijotin kentän hiekkaan piirrettyjä kuvioita ja mietin kummassa vuorossa Jonghyunin joukkue pelaisi ensimmäiseksi.

Heräsin puhelimen ääneen keskellä yötä. Kohotin pääni häkeltyneenä, en ensiksi käsittänyt mistä ääni edes lähti. Tartuin puhelimeen ja mutisin jotakin. Aivoni terästyivät kun kuulin Jinkin äänen, joka oli selvästi hätääntynyt ja pihisevä.

"Taemin. Auta..." hän sopersi ja hengitti raskaasti. Minä en meinannut saada sanaa suustani, ja hän jatkoi:  
"Kibum, hän katosi illan aikana johonkin... Me olemme täällä kaksin ja nyt häntä ei näy missään, hän on ollut poissa jo toista tuntia! Etsin häntä lampun kanssa pihalta ja huusin hänen nimeään, mutta en kuullut vastausta. Puhelin on tuossa pöydällä. Taemin, auta minua. Sinä olit meistä aina se viisas. Minne hän olisi voinut kadota?" Kuulin että hän purskahtaisi pian itkuun.

"Rauhoitu. Kuule, oletko katsonut uima-altaasta?" kysyin. Jinki oli tovin vaiti, kuulin hänen nyyhkivän.

"Ei, en halua mennä sen lähelle pimeällä. Voi kamala, voi kamala...!" Puhelu katkesi. Tuijotin näyttöä epäuskoisena, siitä kohdasta missä Jinkin nimi oli vielä äsken vilkkunut. Odotin, että hän soittaisi, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut viiteentoista minuuttiin. Yritin sulkea silmäni ja nukkua, mutta uni ei tullutkaan. Lopulta nousin ja avasin verhot. Kuu paistoi täytenä valaisten yön himmeällä valollaan. Ruoho oli kuivaa yhä edelleen, vieläkään ei ollut satanut.


End file.
